


Tokyo Heartbeat

by DarkRoseDuet



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseDuet/pseuds/DarkRoseDuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, angsty AU in which Suzaku and Lelouch attend a Tokyo High School. SuzaLulu. Some OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fic together so please excuse the clutter. m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ   
> Please enjoy! ( v￣▽￣) ｲｴｰｲ♪

One day a missing boy turned up mysteriously. A 17-year-old boy with pale skin, raven hair and eyes that shone bright purple, like amethyst, turned up on a Japanese shore one misty morning. This boy had no parents, no home, and a completely confusing past that no one alive seemed to know. His name was Lelouch Lamperouge, and after a series of strange, mysterious events, he disappeared about a year or two ago. Now that he was found, he was placed in a psyche ward for evaluation. He seemed to hate the world and its people, especially the British, which was strange, since he was of British decent. Eventually he was released from the ward, and adopted by a kind, young Japanese widower.   
But now whatever was he supposed to do? Here he was on foreign land, confused, scared and angry, and on top of this he had to go to school?!

  
What kind of cruel world was this?  
  
Toshiyo High School was a smaller school in Tokyo; though a good school, it was not all that noticeable. This was the school that Lelouch attended. The students in this school were fascinated with Lelouch: 'a mysterious, attractive boy from Britain who can't speak much Japanese suddenly transfers in...' The speculations were imaginative; the rumors, fantastical. Lelouch didn't wish to associate with these people, he didn't like them.  
"They can't be trusted...," Lelouch said aloud, without thinking.  
"Who?" a voice prodded right into his thoughts and broke them.  
Lelouch looked up and his eyes met with a pair of deep green ones.  
He jumped back, startled.  
He could have sworn he was alone in the hallway.  
The pair of green eyes belonged to a boy about his age with wispy, brown hair and a gentle smile.

"Hi there," he said kindly.

Lelouch looked at him, and then turned and walked away hurriedly.  
The boy followed him. "Where are you going?"  
"Away from here," Lelouch replied quietly.  
"Don't be startled, I wasn't trying to scare you."  
"Go away. It's time for lunch anyways."  
"You eat?"  
Lelouch stopped.  
What a question. Was this another rumor? That he didn't eat?  
The boy chuckled. "That came out wrong. What I mean is, I never see you buying anything to eat at lunchtime."  
Lelouch turned to him.   
"Because--!" he blurted, but then stopped short.  
He looked at his feet, fidgeted a little, and blushed.  
The boy studied his face a moment. "...Oh I see. Okay, stay here."  
The boy ran off hurriedly.  
Lelouch stood in the hall, silently.  
He didn't have to wait. He told himself as much. So why was he? Was he curious what the boy would do? For all he knew, this could be a trick. Hadn't he learned better than to trust other people by now?  
After a few moments, the boy came back with an armful of different Japanese breads and sandwiches.   
"Here you are," he smiled, and gave them to Lelouch.  
Lelouch was confused. "What are...?"  
"You're British, right? So you probably found all these breads and sandwiches we have pretty weird looking, huh? But don't worry, they're good. We can share and see what kinds you like."  
Lelouch didn't know what to say. Why was this boy being so nice to him?  
"Oh!" the boy said, suddenly. "I'm Suzaku Kururugi, by the way. We're in the same class. I probably should've introduced myself earlier."  
Suzaku laughed sheepishly.  
Lelouch just stood there, staring at Suzaku.   
He was so cheerful and kind. So straightforwardly honest. But not in a curt or blunt way, just with a gentle confidence. It was admirable.

Someone like this was in his class?

  
Suzaku chuckled. "It's okay. Come on, let's go eat outside."  
Suzaku smiled at the boy and then took his hand, leading him off.

 

* * *

 

 

After that day the two boys developed a tight friendship, always finding some excuse to hang out, given that Suzaku had offered to help Lelouch find his way around Tokyo and get a better feel of life within the city. With the time the two boys spent together more than just a friendship was beginning to bloom. As the days, and then months, went by, Suzaku found that while he was developing a deep sense of admiration for the boy, he was also developing something else; a deep sense of love and care, the likes of which he’d never experienced before. He didn’t know if it was complete, devout love, or if it was just the on-comings of what would be a summer fling. Regardless he couldn’t shake the feelings as they mounted, and he surely didn’t think he wanted them to stop.

“Hey Suzaku, sorry I’m late.” Lelouch’s voice broke him from his concentration. He looked up and was met with the eyes of his now close friend; Lelouch was wearing a pair of black faded jeans and a red and white shirt, his hair was combed and was held back by various pins, and a greyish jacket was tied around his waist.

Suzaku smiled and stood, dusting off his own clothes. “It’s alright, I didn’t mind the wait. Are you ready to go?”

Lelouch nodded and smiled a warm smile. The excitement he felt bubbling within him was growing more and more by the second. The two boys had planned an outing exploring the city, looking at stores, eating at nice restaurants..., all in the aims to help Lelouch get better at his Japanese. And Suzaku was proud to say, he was doing a good job at that. No time was wasted before the two set out on their journey. They took turns picking shops in the busy district to explore, Suzaku making it a habit to ask Lelouch questions in Japanese and help the boy correct any mistakes.

The time passed swiftly, joyfully, engagingly.

They were becoming quite hungry after long, but there were many shops about that sold delicious snacks and lunches.

“Suzaku, how long have you been living in Japan?” Lelouch asked as the two sat down for lunch.

Suzaku took a bite out of his onigiri before replying, “My whole life. My father moved my family here just a few short days after I was born, I grew up on these streets.”

“So, you didn’t have a problem fitting in?”

“Not at all, I mean like any kid I had some trouble making friends. But once I made them it got easier.”

Lelouch nodded and took another bite out of his meal.

“What about you Lelouch? Were you born in England?” Suzaku asked breaking the momentary silence between the two.

Lelouch shrugged and set his food down, he didn’t really want to discuss the matter. It depressed him and it made him think of the hardships he had to go through.

He always became like this when asked about such. There were parts of him he'd locked away long ago, when he mysteriously disappears those years ago. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the Earth, and when he returned, part of his soul and being was left behind at the mercy of whatever had destroyed him to begin with.

Was there any way to get it back? To unlock those secrets and take the heavy burden off his tortured body?

Lelouch was deathly silent.

Sensing Lelouch's distress, Suzaku set his own food down and leaned over on the bench, their hands brushing slightly. Lelouch jumped slightly, mildly startled at the sudden contact. Turning to face Suzaku, he hoped he couldn’t see the tears that were pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Lelouch,” Suzaku’s voice was laced with concern. “Are you alright?”

The boy nodded and turned his head to the side, his raven locks falling over his eyes obscuring them from view. “I’m fine…just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Nothing, just don’t worry about it Suzaku." 

Lelouch shifted and tried to squirm away, but stopped as soon as he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist. Turning he met Suzaku’s eyes.

“Come on Lelouch, just talk to me okay? We’re friends. Please, you can tell me anything.”

Suzaku’s voice was warm, caring and it was enough to make Lelouch’s heart quiver and tears spill from his eyes, down his cheeks and dangle off his lips. Suzaku noticed and gently used his thumb to brush them away, sending a sensation down the young man’s spine.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch’s voice was barely above a whisper. “What are you--?”

Suzaku shushed him and pulled his body closer, anticipation welling up deep within his stomach. What he was about to do was crazy, an oddity beyond all rational; this was his best friend, they were like brothers, but there was something else there, something stronger, something that had been eating him up inside of him for so long and he knew Lelouch felt it too.

Closing his eyes, Suzaku took a deep breath and leaned in...

 

 

※※※※※※※※※※

 


End file.
